


Facing The Past

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Facing The Past

"Keptin!" "Yes Chekov?" "Angel Thorn is on ze ship sir." "Angel Thorn? Are you sure? What would a famous singer be doing on the Enterprise?" "I don't know Keptin but I'm sure it's her. I heard her singing." "Where did you hear her singing?" "From Commander Thorn's room sir." "Commander Thorn's room?" "Yes Keptin." "It was probably just Commander Thorn singing." "No Keptin you don't understand. Commander Thorn is Angel Thorn!" "No Commander Thorn's first name is Jean." "Don't you understand Keptin Angel must be her stage name." Then Captain James Tiberius Kirk understands. One of is best friends since the academy is a famous singer, but she's never told anyone it. "Thank You Chekov that'll be all." "Your velcome Keptin." Chekov leaves and Kirk starts towards Jean's room. He knocks on the door. You hear a knock on the door and go answer it dressed still drying your hair from your shower. "Oh hey Jim what's up?" "Why didn't you tell me you were Angel Thorn!?" You sigh "How'd you find out?" "Chekov heard you singing and figured it out. He brought it to my attention." You sigh again. "Aw man I was trying to keep that a secret." "Why?" "I'm trying to forget my past okay. It's just some things in my past are best left there." "Why?" "Because they are okay. Now if that's all can you leave?" "No it's not all. I want Angel Thorn to perform on stage it'll raise moral." "No. I don't do that anymore." "Please just once! No one will know it's you I promise. Well no one but Chekov and you can ask him not to tell anyone. And you wear a mask as Angel Thorn don't you?" "Yes I wear a mask as Angel Thorn, and Chekov is a good secret keeper, but no. No Jim I don't perform anymore." "Please just one time!? Please?!!!!!" "Oh alright fine. Just once. And you have to make up some story why I'll only be doing it once and then will be leaving the ship." "Okay I'll say you're on tour." You think "Fine but tell them this is tryout to see if it will work in Space okay. That way my fans won't be disappointed if they think I'm on tour and I'm not." "Okay Okay I'll do that!" You sigh "I hate when you talk me into things." "hey that's how we became friends I talked you into joining the academy that night in the bar." You sigh "Yeah I guess you did. Fine since I owe you for that this is repayment so we're even." "Yeah sure totally even." "So tomorrow rec room 3 since it's the biggest?" "Sure. Oh um I work day shift tomorrow so night time." "So around 8? That means Bones can go." "You know I still haven't met this Bones guy right." "I know." You roll you eyes. "Okay tomorrow night at 8 rec room 3." He nods. "Oh and um you gotta talk to Chekov he won't keep it a secret for me." "But you're the captain why wouldn't he keep it a secret for you?" "Because it's not my secret." You sigh "Alright I'll talk to Pavel." You walk to Chekov's room across the hall from yours. You knock on the door. "Oh Commander Thorn vat can I do for you?" "Can we talk? Privately." "Oh Sure sure. Come in." You walk in. He closes the door. "I'm gonna get straight to the chase I would like it if you wouldn't tell anyone that I'm Angel Thorn." "Oh." "And furthermore I'm performing as Angel Thorn tomorrow night at 8 in rec room 3 can you get the word out?" "Okay I can do that." "For both things?" "Yes. I can get the word out Angel Thorn is performing tomorrow night at 8 in rec room 3 and no one is to know you are her." "Very Good Pavel." You give him a hug. "And thank's Chekov for being so understanding." He nods. "Yes Mam." You smile and leave. You go down to see Scotty in Engineering to tell him about the show. "Hey Keenser where's Scotty?" He points under the control booth to the left. "Thanks Keenser and you better get off there before Scotty sees you." He shrugs and gets down. You smile "Good Boy Keenser." He hugs you. You smile again and he walks off. you walk over to Scotty. "Hey Scotty." He slides out from under the control booth. "Oh hey Jean." You smile at how your name sounds out of his Scottish mouth. "So did you hear?" "Hear what?" "Angel Thorn is performing tomorrow night at 8 in rec room 3." "Really? Ye know I love her music." "I know. I catch you singing her songs all the time remember?" He blushes a little bit. You smile and hug him. "Maybe ye and me can go together?" "Oh Sure Scotty I'd love too." Then you fake cough. "Oh yeah I forgot I haven't been feeling too good, hopefully it doesn't get worse." You quickly lie to cover why you won't be at the show. "oh yeah. Ye might want Bones to take a look at ye." "You know I still haven't been to MedBay to meet Bones and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't mean not meeting Bones I mean going to MedBay." Scotty nods. "Alright Lass I won't make ye, but if it gets worse ye should go." "Okay if it gets worse I'll probably go." "Promise me?" "No promises Scotty I hate MedBay, Doctors offices, and Hospitals" "I know. Okay I won't make ye promise." "Thanks Scotty you're the best." You hug him and kiss his cheek. You smile at him and turn around to go tell Uhura. You tell Uhura who freaks out and goes to tell Spock. You follow her and watch as Spock does a small smile and answers "I am pleased to hear of this. Angel Thorn's music is thought to be a lost art on Vulcan." Wow you didn't realize that even Vulcan's like your music. You have a huge fan base you didn't know about. Hmm. You're in a daze when you run into someone. "Oh sorry I had something else on my mind." "I know what's on your mind." "Oh hi Jim. Okay then what is on my mind?" "That you have a freaking huge fan base. Like the entire ship is excited that Angel Thorn is performing." "You're right. I was thinking of my huge fan base. I didn't know it was this big. Did you know even Spock is excited? According to him my music is considered a lost art on Vulcan." "Woah." "Yeah. Well I have to practice I don't know what songs I'm gonna sing." "Oh how about Blown Away, Church Bells, and one more you pick." "Why those two?" "They're two of your biggest hits that everyone loves." "Oh. Okay I have the perfect third one" "Which one is that?" "It's one that was never released because it didn't fit with the others. It's one i wrote myself not one that was written for me." "Oh. Wow. Cool a lost song. That's awesome." "Yeah you can let everyone know that I'll be singing Blown Away and Church Bells. Don't tell them I'm singing a third song okay?" "Sure just Blown Away and Church Bells. They be excited just by those two. Hell I'm excited about those two." "You're a fan of mine?" "Yeah. Hell who isn't? Seriously I think the entire universe loves your music." You smile "I think that's not true but thanks for the compliment." He just nods and heads off. You sigh and head to your room. You dig through your old trunk. You pull out your mask and an old folded up newspaper clipping falls out. You sigh staring at it. It's a photo of your first love with his new wife and the text says they are having a honeymoon in Jamaica. You sigh. This picture is why the Lost Song happened. You wrote the song 'I got the boy, She got the man.' because of it. It brought up old memories of him. You thought you'd be together forever. But when High School ended you broke up because you were leaving for Law School and him for Medical School. You didn't want to break up but the long distance would never work. You sigh remembering him. Your Leo. His full name was Leonard but you called him Leo. You were gonna be Attorney Jean Thorn and he was gonna be Dr. Leonard McCoy. And according to this he became a doctor and you became a lawyer. Of course, then your grandma died and in her will, she wanted you to because a linguist in Starfleet like my grandfather who lost his life on the USS Kelvin that day. You agreed not just because it was the condition for you to get your inheritance but also because your grandma supported you in everything you did. She raised you since you were 2 when your parents died. You and Grandma were all each other had in the world. Since she asked this you'll do it. Your Grandma wouldn't make you do something she knew you wouldn't love. And she was right you do love it, but you also owe it to James Kirk. He tried to hit on you but when he noticed something was wrong he listened and persuaded you to join the academy. He became your best friend that day. Then you saw him at the academy all the time. You never met his buddy Bones at the academy and still haven't met him til this day 4 years later. You smile and put the mask down. You dig farther and pull out the last Angel Thorn costume you have. You hope it still fits. You try it on. Good it still fits. You take them off and hang them up for tomorrow. You have to do your makeup tomorrow so you have to either find the two items you own or borrow from Nyota. You sigh. You'll have to do both. You need to find your own blush and foundation because Nyota has darker skin than you. You'll need those two and then the rest is interchangeable. You sigh again and go to Nyota and Spock's room. You knock on the door. "Hey Nyota?" "Yeah." "Can I borrow your extra makeup set?" "Why?" "Scotty asked me to go to the show with him." "Ooh like a date?" "No as friends but I wanna look nice for the show." "Oh. Okay, just give me a second." She runs inside and comes out with the extra set she owns. "Here ya go. Need me to show you how to use anything?" "I'm good Nyota. I know how to use it I just don't use it usually." She nods and gives you a small hug. "Good luck." "Thanks." You turn and walk back to your room. That was almost like getting a tooth pulled. You get back and then there is a knock on your door. You open it to Jim. "What now?" "Just checking on you. Scotty said you weren't feeling too good that you were coughing?" "It was an act so I have a valid reason I won't be at the show that the entire crew that can will be at." "Oh. Smart." "I know I have an IQ of 145." "Woah really? But that's like genius level!" "I know it is Jim." "So you're like, a certified genius?" "yes. Please don't spread that around." He nods "Sure sure. I get it I kinda feel dumb now just standing in a room with you." You roll your eyes "Okay assbutt just don't spread it around." "Okay I won't." He smiles and then says "oh yeah Bones says He'll be at the show. He says he loves Angel Thorn's voice it reminds him of his high school sweethearts voice." "So his wife's voice?" "Oh no his ex-wife wasn't his high school sweetheart she was his college sweetheart. He told me he always thought he would marry his high school sweetheart but they broke up when he went to medical school and she went to law school." you raise an eyebrow. That's funny I'm mean it sounds like what happened to you and Leo. Nevermind "Okay Jim too much information. And did you just say ex-wife?" "Yeah. It's how I got his nickname. First time we met he said his ex-wife left him nothing but his Bones. So I started calling him Bones, plus he's a doctor." You nod "Hmm. I always wondered if that was Bones' real name or a nickname. Okay well thanks for that but I need some sleep if I'm gonna sing tomorrow." He nods "Night Sunshine" You smile. "Night Tigger." He laughs."You haven't called me that since the academy." "Well you haven't called me sunshine since the academy either." He smiles "Well if the shoes still fits." "Well yours still fits too. Anyway, night Jim." "Night Jean." He smiles and leaves. You close the door and go to bed. You walk up and yawn. Awe man you have to sing tonight. Better call in saying you don't feel very well. You go over to your communicator. You ring Scotty. "Hello Jean why ye calling so early?" "I don't think I'm making it in today. *fake cough* I'm just not feeling well today." "Oh. Okay lass. Ye better have Bones take a look at ye today." "I'll be fine he's got enough patients plus he wants to go to the concert tonight too. I can't *fake cough* keep him from that." "Alright but if yer not better tomorrow ye better go to him." "I promise if I'm not better tomorrow I'll go to him." "Good. Feel better lass." "I will." He hangs up after that. You sigh. Whew that went better than I thought it would. Okay now just to get ready as Angel Thorn. I have to finish the video that's gonna go on the screen. I had to black out the faces in the picture but everything else is perfect and it says Doctor and Mrs. but I blacked out the names and left the honeymoon in Jamaica part. I also put in a couple more of old photos of me and him with the faces blacked out in them. Finally the video is finished. Now to do my makeup and get dressed. Done. Now I'm ready to perform. You head to the bridge. You smile and put on your deep south southern accent. "Hello Captain Kirk. It was so nice of ya'll to invite me on ya'lls spaceship. Can't wait for the show tonight can't you?" "No mam. It's an honor to have you. Just this way and I'll lead you to your stage and dressing room." "Why you're too kind." He just smiles and leads you backstage to the extra room there. You sigh. "Tigger I can't do this. I'm 34 I haven't performed in almost a decade." "You'll be fine. I promise." You sigh again. "Okay. I can do this. Oh and I finished that video for when I sing the Lost Song." "Oh. Great! I'll go set it up. You'll be great, and just have some fun right?" "Right. Thanks Jim that made me feel better. Now I just gotta be all deep southern tonight." "You'll do fine. Have fun." "You too." You smile and he leaves. You take a deep breath and blow it out. Okay you're ready. You look at the clock. One minute til 8. Showtime. You hear Jim introduce you. "And now who we've all been waiting for Angel Thorn!" You smile and walk out. "How ya'll doing tonight? Good?" You get a huge cheer. You smile "That's great. Now as ya'll been told I'm gonna sing Blown Away and Church Bells tonight." More cheers. "Now I got a surprise for ya'll after them so you just sit tight and enjoy the show. Here we go!" The music for Blown Away starts. You take the music mic and start to sing: 

"Dry Lightning crack across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Daddy was mean a old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weatherman called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people called it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window till it's all blown away, (Blown away)

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)

Till there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away"

"Alright how ya'll feeling after that one?" You get a loud cheer in response. "Great! Now I'm gonna see another fan favourite! Church Bells!" The music starts and you start to sing:

"Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy

Out in the shack with a blue tick hound

Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty

The kind that a rich man can't turn down

She caught the eye of an oil man dancing

One summer night in a dime store dress

She had the looks, he had the mansion

And you can figure out the rest

It was all roses, dripping in diamonds

Sipping on champagne

She was all uptown, wearing that white gown

Taking his last name

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny was hosting Junior League parties

And having dinner at the country club

Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie

But Ken was always getting way too drunk

Saturday night, after a few too many

He came home ready to fight

And all his money could never save Jenny

From the devil living in his eyes

It was all bruises, covered in makeup

Dark sunglasses

And that next morning, sitting in the back pew

Praying with the baptist

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey

No lawman was ever gonna find

And how he died is still a mystery

But he hit a woman for the very last time

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

Standing there in a black dress singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing"

"How bout now ya'll feeling good?" A giant cheer erupts. You smile. "Now I'm gonna get a little real with ya'll tonight. You see I wrote this song and it was never released. This song is very close to my heart. I was in love with a boy and thought I was gonna marry him, but it never worked out. Now I saw something in the paper about him getting married, having a honeymoon in jamaica, and becoming a doctor. I wrote this song when I saw that. Now the video you are about to see playing behind me are real pictures of myself and him. Of course, the faces have been blacked out for the protection of our identities. This song is called 'I got the boy, and she got the man' I will be singing this without the microphone so listen close. I hope ya'll like it." You set the microphone down. You're gonna sing this without the help of whatever they do to make you sound more southern. You close your eyes and wait for the music to start. There is goes. Now you sing:

"I saw your picture in a paper, Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl

You look so grown up in your black tux, from a ball cap in a pickup, seems like another world

You and me and our big dreams, falling in love

We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young

I got the first kiss and she'll get the last

She's got the future, and I got the past

I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band

I got the boy, and she got the man

Yeah there's the old you that I knew,

Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars

Backwoods on a four wheel, hanging on tight, I can still feel my racing heart

And now you're cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes

If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?

I got the first kiss and she'll get the last

She's got the future and I got the past

I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band

I got the boy and she got the man

I got the first kiss and she'll get the last

We each got something, the other will never have

I got the long hair, hot head

She got the cool and steady hand

I got the boy and she got the man

I got the boy and she got the man"

Of course, you start crying part way through but push on. You wipe your tears and smile at the crowd. "I hope ya'll liked it. I've gotta get going now. Have a great night!" You sigh and run off stage to the back room. You sigh. That went better than you thought. There is a knock on the door. You open it to Kirk and Scotty. "Oh, Captain it's you. Who'd ya bring with ya?" "This is Scotty he's our chief engineer. He's a big fan." "Oh well I love to meet my fans but I really gotta get ready to go. I got a ship to catch to bring me back to earth. Would like an autograph though Scotty?" "Boy would I." "Oh Scottish I like that. Here ya go lad." You sigh a picture of you and hand it to him. "Have a great trip." "thank you, scotty. You too." Scotty leaves. "I kinda invited Bones to come meet you too. He's a huge fan of yours." "Oh alright Jim, but last one." "Fine." He turns and leans out the door "Yo Bones!" Bones walks in and you gasp. It's him. It's your Leo. The one you wrote the song about. You're speechless. You clear your throat "And who is this one?" "I'm Dr Leonard McCoy." "He's our ship's chief medical officer." "Oh. Well, Captain, do you mind giving us a minute? I would like to discuss something with the good doctor here." "Oh sure, sure I'll be outside if you need me. Just give me a holler." "I will." Jim leaves. "So what is is you wanted to discuss Miss Thorn?" You take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm going to remove my mask now. I don't want you freaking out." "Why?" "Just please don't freak out?" "Okay, I won't." You sigh and remove your mask. You look up at him. He just looks shocked. "But... but..." "Hey, Leo." "You're Angel Thorn!" "Shh. Yes, I'm Angel Thorn." "Wait a minute does that mean that song was written about me?" "Yes, it was. I'm surprised you didn't recognise the pictures." "I thought they looked familiar. But what are you doing on this ship?" "Well seeing as I'm Commander Thorn I should be on this ship." "Wait a darn tick you mean to tell me we've been on the same damn ship for 4 years and haven't run into each other?!" "Yep. I just don't like going to medbay I guess." "And you're the best friend Jim never introduced me to at the Academy aren't you?" "Yeah. Same one." "So we've been near each other for almost 8 years and never realised it?" "Yes. And I guess I'm glad. You heard the song. I never got over you and you moved on. You got married." "And divorced." "You got divorced?" "Yeah. She left me with nothing but my Bones. It's why Kirk calls me Bones." You nod. Now it makes sense. "Oh. So you single?" "Yeah. You?" "Why do you want to know?" "Because I never got over you either. And if you're single I'd like to give us another shot." "Then yes I'm single. Now I need you to walk me out. Make it look like you're bringing me to the transporter room please." "Sure thing darlin'." You take his arm after you put your mask back on and he walks you to the transporter room. You know no one is in there you go in and take off the dress and mask with your uniform on under it. You walk back out. "There now we can go to my room." He smiles and kisses your cheek. "Shall we?" "We shall." You take his arm and you both walk to your room. Now I guess I owe Jim. If he never made me perform I don't think Leo and I would've met again for another long while. Man, I hate owing that man, but Leo's worth it. You smile up at Leo as you think that. Yeah totally worth it.


End file.
